


Middle of the Ocean

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Middle of the Ocean

Crowley sighed, tired of dealing with the Winchesters. “Bloody hell. I’m about to snap you two morons to the bloody ocean.” He grumbled. Even after years of dealing with them, it was tiring.

Sam raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest. “Yeah, okay.” He scoffed.

“Want to try me? Wouldn’t be the first time.” He glared.

“Oh, so you’ve sent people to the ocean before?” Dean shook his head. “Sure, Crowley, sure.” He ran his hand through his short hair. “Like who?”

A smirk formed on his face. “A…disgruntled employee.” He told them. “Let’s just say she’s spent a very, very long time doing my bidding in the middle of the ocean.” Crowley shoved his hands in his pockets.

Licking his lips, Dean decided to play along. “Okay, and say that we actually believe you.” He started, taking a step forward. “How’d she even survive?” Even as a demon he figured there was no way to survive down there. Their meat suit would get crushed, for starters.

“Easy.” He shrugged one shoulder. “I simply made a few simple adjustments.” Sam shook his head, chuckling.

Stopping, Sam leaned against the nearest pillar. “Bring her here. If you’re telling the truth.” The challenge was clear, his tone obvious.

Crowley laughed. “You want me to bring the bloody wench here?” He asked.

“If you’re telling the truth, it shouldn’t be an issue.” Sam pointed out.

“You honestly want me to snap the sea witch here? To your precious bunker?”

Dean furrowed his brows. “I call bullshit.” He wasn’t stupid enough to believe anything that came out of Crowley’s mouth.

Sighing, Crowley stood up straighter. “If I bring Ursula here, you two buffoons owe me. There’s a reason she’s down there. And not up here.” He half growled.

“Ursula?” Sam laughed. “You mean to tell me that the witch from the Little Mermaid…is one of your people?” He couldn’t believe he was trying that. “That purple octopus hybrid thing?” Even Dean was even laughing at that. Hard. “That’s priceless.”

His eyes flashed red before he snapped his fingers. “Crowley.” A woman’s voice greeted them, a very angry sounding woman.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Ursula. Worst bloody demon ever.” He growled.

“Awe, and here I thought we’d made progress. I’ve got a very high soul count.” She smirked, hands on her hips.

The boys stared, confused. “Oh, and let’s hear it. You’ve been down there a very long time. Yet, I’ve heard nothing of the souls you’ve collected.” Crowley faced her, giving her a bored look.

That snapped Dean out of it. “Ho-how the hell do you collect souls in the damn ocean?”

Ursula looked over the boys, eating them up. “Desperate little merpeople.” She shrugged.

“Oh, look at that…” Sam turned, annoyed. “He’s messing with us.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Merpeople.” He muttered.

She raised an eyebrow. “I’d love to see you all wet…swimming with the other mermen…” She chuckled lightly, making Dean shudder slightly. “As for your question, Crowley…” Rolling her eyes, she turned to look at him. “It’s easy. I don’t hand them over.” She shrugged a shoulder.

He glared at her. “What the bloody hell do you mean you ‘don’t hand them over’?” Crowley growled.

With a wave of her hand, a perfect ball of water appeared. “I…raise them.” She grinned, her eyes on the scene playing in the water. “I give them whatever their heart’s desire, for a price of course.” Her eyes snapped to him. “I take something from them. Collateral, if you will. I give them their terms, and if they fail to complete them in three days….” She chuckled. “I keep them as a pet.”

“Three days? You give three days?!” His voice boomed, the boys watching them argue. “See why I banished her to the bottom of the ocean? She’s terrible for business.” Crowley looked at the boys, pointing to Ursula.

Dean held up his hands. “I’m not getting in the middle of the King of Hell, and a sea witch.” He told them.

“Me, either.” Sam shrugged.

“You two are the entire reason she’s here!”

“You tell us the purple bitch from a Disney movie works for you! I didn’t think you were serious!” Dean defended himself. “What, next you’re gonna tell me Jafar’s your bitch.”

“Well…” Crowley mused.


End file.
